superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Engine That Could (1991 Video) credits
Opening Credits * MCA Home Video, Inc. Presents * In Association with S4C * A Booker Animation Production * "The Little Engine That Could" * Screenplay by: Ray Rhamey * Executive Producer: A.K. Madhavan * Produced by: Mark Young and Dave Edwards * Featuring the voice talents of: Bever-Leigh Banfield, Peter Cullen, Scott Menville, Billy O'Sullivan, Neil Ross, Dina Sherman, Kath Soucie, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Music Score by: Ben Heneghan & Ian Lawson * "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" · Lyrics and Music by: Mark Mueller * Directed by: Dave Edwards Ending Credits * Starring ** Tillie/Missy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kate Soucie ** Farnsworth/Jedediah/Rollo/Perky/Eagle/The Big Wolf . . . . . . Frank Welker ** Grumpella . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . B.J. Ward ** Doc/Tower/Handy Pandy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Neil Ross ** Georgia . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bever-Leigh Banfield ** Pete . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Peter Cullen ** Chip/Stretch . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Scott Menville ** Eric . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Billy O'Sullivan ** Jill . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dina Sherman * Studio Supervising Animator: Chris Fenna * Art Director: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Storyboard: Andrew Oliver, Arnaufo Rivera * Backgrounds: Ian Henderson, Mike Wall * Layouts: Tom Bailey, Steve Weston * Atmosphere Sketches: Mike Wall, Guy Samray, Ian Henderson, Steve Weston * Character Design: Drew Edwards, Judith Holmes Clarke, Andrew Oliver, Chris Fenna * Color Styling: Anna-Louise Roberts * Assistant: Susannah Light * Editing and Post Production by: Terry Brown * Production Managers: Philip Watkins, Steven Hahn * Animatic: Colin White * Key Animators: Chris Fenna, Chris Evans, Dave Unwin, Michael Price, Tony Guy, Pat Savage, John Perkins, Les Orton * Animation Assistants: Robert Brown, Toni Ardolino, Catrin Unwin, William Hedley Allison, Joan Freestone, Robin White, Roger Phillips, Gary French-Powell * Trainee: Paul Gunson * Additional Animation ** Supervising Animator: J.K. Kim ** Key Animators: Jang-Gil Kim, Yoon-Bae Kim, Myong-Ku Won, Young-Pil Choi ** Additional Animation Assistants: Sung-Hi Lee, Sun-Wha Chung, Kwi-Ran Lee, Kyung-Wha Chung, Young-Chae Kim, Dug-Gil Lee * Line Test Camera: Martyn Yates * Color Shoot UK: Peter Jones Rostrums * Dubbing Engineer: Dennis Weinreich * Production Sound Mixer: Deb Adair * Ink, Paint & Camera in Manila by: Island Animation * Ink & Paint in UK by: Whizzline * Xerox Operator: Dean Roach * Production Accountants: Margaret Stanley, Corinne Pitts * Production Assistant: Trina Flower * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Based on the Book by: Watty Piper * Book Published by: Platt & Munk · a division of Grosset and Dunlap Inc. * S4C Executive: Christopher Grace * Produced by: The Dave Edwards Studio, Carditt, Wales, UK * © 1991 MCA Home Video, Inc. * Dolby Surround® Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:MCA/Universal Home Video Category:MCA Home Video Category:Dave Edwards Studios Category:Booker Animation Category:S4C